N'arrête jamais
by Shyroo
Summary: Le Patron n'arrive plus. Il n'arrive plus à rien. Juste à l'espionner sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il ne peut ignorer ce cœur qui bat désespérément. "Je ne suis pas un monstre" Pourquoi devrait-il en être un ? Et pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux ? Geetron/Patreek PatronxGeek SLG
**Petit OS ! Z'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3 Merchi à Alwaysvampires ou PandaRedEyes pour la correction ! (passez voir ses fic' elles sont sublimes)**

Ta main. Jolie main de peau laiteuse. Jolie main innocente. Jolie main ne réclamant que la quiétude. Jolie main.

Je sortis finalement de ta chambre. Sans avoir rien fait. Une grande première ? Non. Mais... Je me sentais mal. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Mon regard carnassier s'était arrêté sur cette main, recroquevillée sur elle même. Comme toi.

Dans quelques heures tu te réveillerais. Et je ne t'aurais rien fais. Rien. A part te détailler silencieusement. Tel un staulker fanatique.

Je volai jusqu'à la cuisine. Mathieu buvait déjà du café. Le Panda parlait d'écologie avec le Hippie, le Prof fixait les autres avec joie et le siège du Geek était vide. Comme mon cœur.

 **"Patron, aujourd'hui on va tourner ok ? Tu tues personne et surtout pas Alex tu serais gentil.**  
 **-Et ne viole pas le Geek !**  
 **-Ne mange pas ma drogue gros...**  
 **-Ne va pas dans mon laboratoire !**  
 **-Comme vous voudrez."**

Ils me fixèrent, troublés. Quoi ?! Vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis aussi méchant qu'on le dise ?! Putain mais laissez moi tranquille avec tout ces clichés... Putain de merde. J'ai même pas la force de le dire à haute voix... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...?

 **"Ça va Patron ?**  
 **-Ouais gamin."**

Ma gorge me brûla. Par réflexe j'aurais put porter ma main à celle-ci mais je m'en empêcha. J'avais retenu des larmes à la dernière syllabe de ma phrase. Heureusement que mes lunettes de soleil étaient toujours sur mon nez. Sinon tous auraient vu ces larmes.

 **"Pandaaaa !**  
 **-Geek !**

Le gamer sauta dans les bras de la peluche et ils rirent de bon cœur. Je m'écartai de cette vision qui m'enserrait le cœur.

 **-On jouera ensemble aujourd'hui ?**  
 **-Promis Geek !"**

Le Geek s'asseya et commença à manger. J'étais en face de lui. Mais je n'eu le droit à aucun regard. Les autres partirent, et son regard fut soudain extrêmement paniqué. J'aurais presque aimé me moquer de lui mais je n'avais même pas le moral à ça. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je ne dise rien.

 **"Patron ?**

Tu te risquais sur un terrain inconnu pas vrai ? Tu as peur de moi. C'est la première fois que tu me parle réellement... Un poids s'ôta soudain de mon cœur et de mes épaules.

 **-Ouais...?**  
 **-Ça va ?**

Je leva les yeux vers toi. Tu guettais mon regard, mais tu ne pouvais pas le voir. Verres fumés. C'est pratique. Sinon tu verrais ma détresse, et je ne pourrais pas mentir.

 **-Ouais...**  
 **-D'accord."**

Le Geek se leva et débarrassa ses affaires. J'avais moi même finis de manger depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Ma vision était troublée de larmes. Jamais je ne redeviendrais celui de d'habitude. Je le savais. Je n'arrivais plus à rien.

Soudain ta main, si parfaite soit-elle attrapa mon bol et le mit dans le lave-vaisselle, et de même pour mon verre. Tu te rasseya et me fixa d'un air déterminé.

 **"Bon. Si tu crois que je suis comme les autres à qui une fausse réponse convient, tu te trompes. Je reprend. Ça va ?**

J'écarquillai les yeux... Tu étais plus assuré que d'habitude. Pourtant tes yeux étaient les mêmes : ceux d'un chaton. Et pour répondre à ta question, gamin, non je ne vais pas bien. J'ai une tête à aller bien ? Je ne pense pas. Et à quoi bon répondre ? Je ne suis pas celui que tu es, et jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant toi.

 **-Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai oublié de te violer cette nuit... Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant gamin ?**

Tes yeux me regardèrent durement. Tu ne cria pas. Tu ne bougea pas non plus. Tu resta tout simplement stoïque.

 **-T'en es pas capable.**  
 **-De ?**  
 **-De me violer.**  
 **-Faux gamin.**  
 **-Vrai Patron.**  
 **-Ta gueule et laisse moi...!**  
 **-Comme tu voudra. Je voulais juste t'aider."**

M'aider ? Toi ? Elle est drôle celle là. Non mais... Sérieusement ? Comment peux tu m'aider alors que tu n'es même pas au courant. Au courant de quoi...?! Au courant que je ne te viole plus depuis trop longtemps, que chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur toi, ce sont tes lèvres que je veux voler, que je suis jaloux du Panda, que je n'en peux plus de faire des insomnies et de me réfugier dans ta chambre pour te contempler sans rien dire. Et pire : sans rien faire.

Je resta assis là pendant plus d'une heure. Sans bouger.

Soudain, le Geek rentra dans la pièce suivit de près par le Panda. Celui-ci me remarqua et vint vers moi.

 **"T'as fais quoi ce matin ?**  
 **-Tu viens Panda ?!**  
 **-Oui !"**

Je t'ai tué par la pensée gamin. Ça t'aurais allé comme réponse ça ?

Les deux autres commencèrent une partie de je ne sais trop quoi. En tout cas l'amusement était au sommet des sommets. Je les jalousais ardemment. J'étais mis de côté. Simplement parce que Mathieu m'avait créé ainsi. Putain. Je ne lui en veux pas... Juste que... Je n'ai personne. Personne...

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent, et le Panda se pencha soudain sur le Geek.

 **"P-panda ?!**  
 **-Geek, viens avec moi...**  
 **-M-mais ? Pourquoi ?**

Ma main se porta instinctivement sur mon flingue.

 **-Je dois te dire quelque chose en privé...**  
 **-D'accord...!**

Je me leva brusquement. Tant pis si je les effrayais. Je me dirigeais vers leur voix. Je n'arrivais pas à ôter les larmes qui brûlaient mes rétines.

 **-Panda ?**  
 **-Heu oui Patron ?**  
 **-Si tu le baise, appelle moi pour un plan à trois."**

Et je partis dans ma chambre. Je m'étais peut être trompé. Mais je suis sûr que non. Mon chemin s'arrêta devant la porte du Geek. Je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre, m'allongeai sur son lit et m'allumai une clope. Je la fumai pensivement.

Des cris. Des bruits sourds. La voix du Panda qui s'excusait. La voix du Geek qui s'excusait aussi. Des pas. La porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait. Qui se refermait. Un cri. Faible cri.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le Geek m'observait. Les joues baignées de larmes. Il les essuya, et me regarda avec incrédulité.

 **"Si tu m'attendais pour me violer, sache que je..**  
 **-Ta gueule. Je peux m'en aller tu sais. Je suis pas un monstre.**  
 **-Laisse moi au moins te dire quelque chose.**  
 **-Quoi ?**  
 **-N'arrête jamais. Je t'en supplie.**

Je clignai des yeux. De quoi parlait-il ?

 **-N'arrête jamais d'être celui que Mathieu à décidé que tu serais. Tu as été créer pour être le Patron. Comme j'ai été créer pour être le Geek. N'arrête jamais de parler. N'arrête jamais d'aimer. N'arrête jamais de regarder. N'arrête jamais d'exister. N'arrête jamais d'espérer. Car tout peut arriver.**  
 **-Je... D'accord. D'accord gamin...**  
 **-N'arrête jamais de dire la vérité. Alors dis la moi. Ça va ?**

Je souris. Malin. Mais il avait raison. Pour tout ce qu'il affirmait.

 **-Non. Et à quoi bon répondre ?! Tu le savais que je n'allais pas bien de toute façon.**  
 **-Dis moi pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça toutes les nuits ? Dis moi pourquoi tu ne me fais plus rien ? Dis moi pourquoi tu n'es plus comme avant ? Dis moi pourquoi tu semble être mort ? Dis moi pourquoi tu as arrêté de vivre et... d'être toi même ?**

Ses larmes coulaient de nouveau. Par ma faute. Cela faisait longtemps. Je n'avais rien fais et ça le faisait pleurer quand même ?! Le monde est insensé.

 **-Parce que je suis amoureux. Et quand le Patron tombe amoureux, il ne plus être soit même. Il faut qu'il trouve une solution. Car le Patron n'a pas le droit d'aimer gamin.**

C'était mes larmes qui coulaient désormais, face à cette triste et rageante vérité.

 **-Amoureux du Panda ?**  
 **-Non gamin.**

Je souris face à son innocence. Il savait mais ne voulait le prononcer. Vas-y dis le. Je partirais sans rien faire promis. Promis.

 **-Je ne sais pas de qui tu es amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Patron que tu dois arrêter d'aimer.**  
 **-Il c'est passé quoi dans la chambre du Panda au fait ?**

Il rougis et trembla légèrement. Des larmes réapparurent soudain dans ses yeux. Il se jeta sur moi en sanglotant, et pressa son frêle corps contre le mien. Mon cœur manqua un battement à ce contact. Je caressai son dos une fois ma surprise passée.

 **-Geek ? Calme toi... Et raconte moi.**

Il renifla, inspira, expira et se releva. Il plongea son regard dans mes verres fumés.

 **-Il m'avait dit que c'était très important. Que c'était à prendre au sérieux. Alors je lui ai dis que je ne le jugerais pas. Je me suis assis sur son lit, et lui sur le bord. Il m'a regardé, il a sourit, et il m'a demandé... Si.. Je voulais bien...**  
 **-Si tu voulais bien quoi ?**  
 **-L'aimer de tout mon cœur...** souffla t-il, **J'ai murmuré qu'il était un frère pour moi. Et il a eu l'air déçu. Et il s'est écrié que pour lui aussi justement. Et qu'il ne voulait jamais me perdre... Et que c'est pour ça, il voulait s'assurer que... Enfin il s'est mit à mentir... Mais après il a essayé de m'embrasser, et je l'ai frappé au visage, et je suis donc parti en courant... Ici...**  
 **-Mais c'est fini pas vrai ?**  
 **-O-oui mais...**  
 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas... Il survivra... Comme tout le monde.**  
 **-Tu as raison...**  
 **-Moi aussi je pensais que tu l'aimais.**  
 **-Non... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.**  
 **-Ah ?... Beaucoup ?**  
 **-Je n'en sais rien en fait... Du coup faudrait que j'essaye. Tu me conseille quoi pour voir si cette personne m'aime ? Tout en vérifiant si je l'aime vraiment aussi ?**  
 **-Je sais pas gamin... Embrasse la...**  
 **-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme idée ! Bon va t'en maintenant ! Je dois me préparer !**  
 **-Ah... Ouais salut gamin..."**

À peine je sortis de sa chambre que le Panda me fusilla du regard.

 **"Tu lui as fais quoi ?**  
 **-Moi ? Rien gamin.**  
 **-Menteur ! Je l'ai entendu pleurer..!**  
 **-Ah ? Désolé peluche si t'arrive pas à essuyer les larmes que tu provoque."**

Je rentrai dans ma chambre en m'enfermant à double tour. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit.

Bon. Je ne suis pas l'heureux élu de ton cœur alors... Tant pis. Je n'arrêterais jamais de t'aimer en tout cas. C'est promis.

On frappa à la porte.

 **"Quoi ?!**  
 **-C'est Mathieu, tu peux venir pour tourner ?**  
 **-Ouais, ouais...**

Je sortis en tirant des lattes pour me redonner une voix rauque.

 **-Pourquoi le Panda gratte à la porte du Geek en le suppliant sinon ?**  
 **-J'en sais rien gamin... Peut être qu'il veut baiser, et que c'est le Geek qui ressemble le plus à un panda de nous tous.**  
 **-Ça doit être ça ouais.**  
 **-Alex est là ?**  
 **-Ouais... Lui parle pas méchamment ok ?**  
 **-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**  
 **-Parce que tu es le Patron non ?**  
 **-...Ouais..."**

Une fois ma tache finie je retournai dans ma chambre. En passant devant la chambre du Geek, je remarquai que le Panda n'était plus là. Sans doute avait-il abandonné de se faire pardonner pour aujourd'hui ?

Une main m'attrapa soudain. Je me retournai surpris, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec hésitation.

J'ouvris les yeux et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant le Geek. Accomplissant son projet avec passion.

Je m'écartai. Il me fuyait du regard en rougissant.

 **"Alors ? Tu l'aimes ou pas ?**  
 **-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a écouté, et qu'il n'a pas arrêté d'aimer.**  
 **-Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir commencé à l'aimer alors...?**  
 **-Oui... Mais cela ne saurait tarder."**

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et il murmura une phrase qui me fit frissonner d'émotion.

 ** _"N'arrête jamais de m'aimer..."_**

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, m'entraîna dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière nous.

 **Alors ? Z'en pensez qwa ? À la base j'avais juste marqué : "N'arrête jamais". J'avais cette phrase en tête. Et un Geetron a fleurit dans ma tête. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce ship SLG, mais je ne voyais que ce couple possible pour cette histoire...**


End file.
